Warlord
by Paradox Nialum
Summary: One Shot y Prueba para un fic , Sokka despues de un tiempo siente una gran envidia por los Maestros incluso por sus amigos pero como va avanzando empieza a desarrollar "Armas" que podrian hacer igualas a los Humanos sin poderes con los que tienen , Mal summary y recuerden es una prueba si hay errores o se siente incompleto entonces se arreglara depende de su opinion


**El Señor de la Guerra**

**(Ubicado después del "****"****Los Planeadores****"****")**

Sokka Pov:

-Era algo que no me había pasado por la cabeza después de haber logrado el gran invento del Dirigible de Guerra , y después de Admirar los Planeadores que al principio solamente los maestros Aire según Aang podían usarlos simplemente era algo increíble a mi pensamiento , a pesar de que aun sentía mi mente inmadura podia notar cuando ese Imposible se rompia , era algo que sin duda hacia latir mi corazón y llenarlo de emoción , como cuando Mi padre en el Polo Sur , cuando era niño me enseñaba técnicas de Cazeria , pero de repente después de ver eso recordé la frase de mi padre-

-"Sokka , varios animales de aquí son incluso mas fuertes que los humanos, por eso nosotros buscamos la forma de atacarlos precisamente o obtener una debilidad , de ahí nacen las ideas y la creatividad es importante para incluso un Estratega o un Cazador"

-Esas palabras simplemente me llenaron la cabeza en ese momento, Incluso aunque eran muchos…aunque su maquinaria era tan fuerte como para detener el AirBender de Aang y el Waterbender no perfeccionado de mi hermana , nosotros tuvimos gran ventaja gracias a nuestro ingenio y nuestra creatividad , un pensamiento aterrador vino a mi mente pero eso hizo temblar todo mi corazón-

-"Puede un humano común y corriente…vencer completamente a un maestro?"

-Ahí rapidamente negué con la cabeza, es simplemente imposible…aunque habían posibilidades…miles de ellas , solamente decidi quedarme un momento en pensando , aunque ya debíamos seguir nuestro viaje hasta el Polo Norte , Pedi todo lo que pudiera pedir alguien que quería diseñar , cuando me preguntaron el porque yo solamente dije que tenia ideas novedosas, como siempre ellos lo tomaron como broma…..eso me frustro un poco…aunque normalmente me gustaba que ellos se rieran de mis bromas , esta vez iba a ser en serio-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Han pasado muchas cosas que han hecho que mis pensamientos poco a poco se inclinaran mas a que una persona común y corriente pudiera vencer a un maestro , eso quede pensando después de un dia en que fue una tortura para mi sueño , eramos perseguidos por unas chicas que habíamos encontrado en Omashu conquistada por la Nacion de fuego , dos de ellas no mostraban ningún control de elementos , y le dieron problemas ahora a mi mas experimentada hermana , me asombre ante esa chica llamada Ty Lee , alguien que podia quitarle temporalmente el control elemental a un maestro , y Esa otra chica lúgubre llamada Mai , maestra en las armas arrojadizas que nos dieron muchos problemas a nosotros-

-Aunque todo eso es ya de días pasados , ahora hemos llegado a una especie de Biblioteca , el Espiritu que vigilaba biblioteca ese Buho molesto , pareciera que siempre nos vigilara o mas bien yo tengo esa sensación , mientras recorríamos la Biblioteca , yo a pesar de estar concentrado en encontrar algo que pudiéramos usar en contra de la Nacion del Fuego , no pude evitar en detenerme en un pasillo en especifico…ahí habían miles y miles de libros llenos de diseños , de cosas que habían existido en el pasado , en el presente ahora y incluso cosas que no habían sido creada por la falta de la idea principal, principalmente , mecanismo para transporte o objetos útiles para la vida diaria, aunque claramente por la ayuda de los Maestros , eso poco a poco parecía como si se rindieran y quedaran en la ambigüedad , no lo aceptaba , no lo aceptaba de ninguna manera!-

-Tome un parde libros sobre Forjamiento de metales , tal vez me serviría para reforzar mis armas o incluso crearme una armadura pero en eso cae un libro como si alguien lo hubiera empujado y mire ese libro , no tenia ningún titulo y era elegante , parecía bastante viejo pero no lo suficiente para romperse cuando lo abria y cuando lo abri…mi corazón se detuvo en ese segundo….era sumamente avanzado….a pesar de que varios de estos diseños eran de los primitivos tanques de Acero de la nación de Fuego , habían otros diseños…pero todos incompletos….parecia que la Nacion de fuego solamente hizo el Tanque de algo imcompleto y al parecer al no darse cuenta de la perpectiva , los maestros fuegos que llegaron aquí antes que nosotros…no lo destruyeron…era sin duda increíble…un libro lleno de planos-

-Ahí oi la llamada de mi hermana diciendo que habían encontrado algo interesante , rapidamente guarde ese libro , quería releerlo y reescribir en otros pergaminos los diseños antes de que se descolorearan aun mas , simplemente era algo bastante…..entretenido, era como si yo fuera de nuevo un niño de 5 años de la tribu agua y mi padre me enseñara técnicas de como ser un guerrero de la tribu cumpliendo mi capricho , esa misma sensación embriagadora fue la que sentí , mejor me apuro antes de que ellos me dejen atrás-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Despues de todo lo sucedido cuando estuvimos en la Biblioteca y después de eso , después de perder a un gran amigo y transporte , Appa por unos bandidos del desierto , nos sentimos triste pero ahora estábamos en un estado de animo mas alegre al llegar a Ba Sing Se , aunque nunca nos hubiéramos esperado algo como un taladro gigante de acero ni a la hermana de Zuko , Azula de nuevo con sus dos amigas , a pesar de ser solamente una pequeña tropa causaron bastante problemas a varias tropas del Reino de la gran Ciudad , después de haber resuelto ese problema-

-Mire en el libro de la Biblioteca , había varios diseños de Taladros parecidos al que trato de atravesar los Muros , pero era diferente , sin duda mas actual , aunque la genialidad de la Nacion del Fuego era de Admirar , Su tonto Orgullo ante el FireBender los cegaban para continuar usando su ingenio , ahora estaba cada vez mas seguro que esos diseños podían servir de algo-

-Despues de tener un dia de descanso después de todo lo sucedido y quedarnos en una casa , a pesar de que los demás quisieron salir un momento a ir por la ciudad , yo solamente decidi quedarme en la casa , con la excusa de descansar , Toph , Nuestra amiga ruda , siempre diciéndome algo como perezoso o algo asi , me causaba algo de diversión , ella a pesar de ser una persona Ciega era sin duda muy independiente-

-Despues de que todos se fueran yo empece a reescribir en pergaminos los diseños del libro que había sacado de la biblioteca y al verlos mas detalladamente , mi cerebro parecía un poco como una maquinaria , al ver como se desarmaba , como eran las partes y según parecía , para que era la función era sin duda algo que me sorprendia incluso a mi mientras miraba las paginas de varios diseños de Armadura para distintos tipos de Animales , eran para Tanques de la Naturaleza , uno de los diseños..que tomo como 4 paginas del libro fue el que me intereso-

-Era una especie de vara , pero no tenia una forma correcta de una vara común , tenia un sujetador dibujado perfectamente para que se notaran los detalles de madera que eran usados pero estaban algo por encima de esa vara una especie de tubo con punta sellada y la otra abierta , como si quisiera que algo quisiera salir de ahí pero la parte sellada se veian que habían partes que hacia que esta se abriera, pero el diseño era un poco confuso y pero según la ultima descripción decía que era un arma capaz de expulsar fuego por la punta abierta o al menos eso decía poco visible la descripción de ese artefacto , poco a poco su mente comenzó a trabajar , no parecía algo que pudiera escupir o disparar fuego , sin un FireBender, pero incluso eso era difícil bueno no es como si pudiera disparar otra cosa….una idea llego a mi cabeza…podría ser algo tonta…pero me gustaría…reconstruir este artefacto…pero era como un Rompecabezas , tenia que averiguar cual pieza iba en cual lugar, eso sin duda seria un desafio para su mente, ahora estaba algo cansando y mientras pensaba el tiempo parecía irse volando , quería dormir un rato-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cada vez pareciera que la Nacion de Fuego era mas poderosa…de una manera tan tonta y simple…tomaron la ultima resistencia del Reino de la Tierra , era simplemente tan estúpido y tonta la idea como no pude darme cuenta…pero a la vez era de esperarse de los astutos de la Nacion del fuego , ahora estábamos en un Barco de la Nacion del fuego que habíamos , mi padre había emboscado , sin duda el genio de el no había cambiado sin importar los años que pasaron fuera de la aldea de alguna forma me recordó a mi infancia antes de que los Guerreros de la Tribu tuvieran que irse-

-De nuevo ese pensamiento llego a mi cabeza, pero ahora con mas fuerza , porque las Naciones dependen tanto de los maestros , aunque no quería admitirlo…lo envidiaba…envidiaba a su hermana , envidiaba a su amigo Aang que era casi como un hermano para el , Envidiaba a Toph que ahora tenia un manejo del metal bastante bueno y envidiaba incluso al Propio Zuko , recordando la vez que el le dio una paliza en los primeros días que conocio a Aang-

-Pero la emoción de su rostro volvió , en una de las salones del barco robado que era una herrería completamente , Aang aun seguía insconciente después de recibir un relámpago según Katara , en verdad me siento algo mal…debería estar apoyando a mi hermana en ves de estar trabajando aquí…que egoísta soy…pero mi propia emoción no deja de terminar-

-Hace un dia había recibido el ultimo diseño por un Halcon Mensajero ,del viejo amigo Mecanico del templo Aire del Norte , le mostre lo que había avanzado , en ves de necesitar fuego control, solamente era necesaria la polvora y había creado en esa herramienta una especie de palanca de un gatillo , en los primeros intentos que gracias a Toph y su reciente metal control pude moldear metal para armas los artefactos , eran de un diámetro bastante amplio , casi pareciera…que era un pequeño cañon a distancia…esa idea me divertia…pero a la vez me interesaba , en los primeros intentos claramente peligrosos agrege polvora bastante y me aleje , gracias a un hilo pude jalar el gatillo que hizo funcionar un mecanismo que estaba dentro de aquel Artefacto , armado según las aplicaciones del Libro que aun conservaba y agradecia demasiado ahora haber ido a esa Biblioteca-

-Los primeros 5 intentos terminaron destrozando 5 artefactos distintos hasta que encontré la polvora exacta , en efecto la polvora explotaba y parecía disparar fuego pero solamente sacaba humo de la parte abierta del cañon , algo faltaba….ese arquitecto llego hasta aquí….pero algunas veces las mejores ideas llegan de la manera mas inesperada…Toph al ver que estaba tan empeñado en esa "Cosa" , ella creo una especie de pelota de metal del tamaño perfecto para tratar de tapar el "Cañon" de ese Artefacto , sin darme cuenta el arma estaba lista para una prueba de "estallido" pero cuando jale el gatillo si estallo la polvora pero algo salio volando a donde apunte sin pensarlo mucho mire que fue lo que salio volando y mire en una de las paredes estaba algo undida mas bien casi al punto de atravesarla-

-Tome lo que había "Disparado" el artefacto , era la bola de metal que Toph había colocado para hacer estallar el arma y molestarme…pero sin embargo…hizo todo lo contrario…en este momento sentía en verdad..como un niño con un juguete nuevo..Ahora…ese Artefacto era un arma…un arma muy precisa…mortal…y con ligeros ajustes…ningún maestro fuego podrá acercarse lo suficiente antes de quedar atravesado-

-Que te parecio eso? Eh? No estas quemado! –Decia Toph llegando ahí quejándose viendo que no estaba quemado o al menos lastimado por su broma aunque estaba algo enojado por sus intenciones yo solamente la abrace con fuerza , me sentía feliz y a causa de la broma de ella había encontrado una respuesta- Q-que haces!? –Ella grito enojada mientras yo me separaba sonriéndole-

-Jejeje….en ves de molestarme me ayudaste…te lo agradesco mucho Toph…-Le hable en un tono realmente feliz mientras aunque fuera mi imaginación…Toph parecía algo sonrojada...yo fui rapidamente tomando el "Arma" creo que debería colocarle un nombre…."Tirokka" es un nombre tonto lo se…pero acabo de descubrir algo…y no planeo detenerme ahí-

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Estaba mas que contento pero a la vez frustrado…Hace un parde días había logrado obtener un entrenamiento en Esgrima con el maestro Piandao , además de tener una espada fuera de este mundo , pero ahora viene lo que le frustraba , tu Tirokka tenia un problema que hacia muy difícil el uso individual , era la carga…primero había que cargar la polvora antes de cargar la bala , tenia un parde ideas para resolver ese problema…pero aun después de haberla mostrado al Mecanico , parecía no ser un arma tan impresionante a su vista , por un momento se enojo pero admitió que tenia sus desventajas-

-Ahora el , Aang , Su hermana y Toph , estábamos descansando mañana partiríamos pero esa noche no lograba cerrar mis ojos , no era por nervios ni nada de eso si no que simplemente quería probar mi arma , ya había creado varias 10 para ser exactos , pero quería ver lo útil que eran -

-En la noche sin que nadie despertara incluyendo a la supersensitiva Toph , tomo cargando en una mochila amplia esas 10 armas con cuidado junto con su espada en la cintura y decidio ir a ese pueblo , había oído que los Maestros fuegos abusaban de los Mercenarios que querían momentos de paz en ese pueblo, aunque sonara algo extraño , incluso los Mercenarios eran abusados con deudas y robos por parte de un campamento de la Nacion del fuego Cercana , Según mi hermana , esos mercenarios podrían obtener su dinero de nuevo pronto-

´-Pero para mi era la oportunidad perfecta…para probar mis "Nuevos Juguetes" asi me gustaba referirme a mis "Tirokka" , al llegar cerca de un Bar , tenia el uniforme de la escuela de Esgrima de Piandao pero le había agregado mi maestro unos detalles blancos y con el símbolo de un Loto Blanco en el pecho con una capucha mientras me acercaba al Bar oia las Quejas-

-Demonios! Como detesto a esos Maestros fuegos…si tuviera en parte uno de esos poderes estúpidos como mover agua o aire pudiera vencerlos pero en serio….como quisiera hacer que Pagaran –Decia un hombre bastante alto con unas vendas tapando la parte inferior de su rostro , vestia con una camisa de color negro y pantalones grises , en parte tenia hombreras con puas que lo hacían lucir intimidante ,y una gran hacha en su espalda , era sin duda la viva imagen de un Mercenario, pero entonces digo en voz alta-

-Que les parece una manera de matarlos sin siquiera los toquen con su Fuego Control? -Decia yo en alto , me sentía emocionado…al parecer todos los mercenarios estaban mirándome fijamente y parecían algunos aceptar mi idea…tal vez el "Juego de esta noche" afirme eso pero el Grandulon se me acerco poniendo una de sus manos en la empuñadura de su arma-

-Porque deberíamos escuchar a un niño tonto como tu? –En eso el Mercenario grandulón que amenazo , ahora tenia el filo de mi espada rozando su cuello haciendo que el empezara a sudar frio, que cobarde –

-Por que no tienes nada que perder….el premio gordo y la recompensa son todo lo que hay en ese campamento…y el Fracaso significa la muerte…aceptan…? –Creo que tanto pensar en eso de que un Humano supera a un Maestro me ha transtornado un poco….y junto la "Creacion de mis Juguetes" no me ha mejorado mi mente…creo que he empezado a ser mas analítico y mas feroz….o eso me han dicho ….pero eso sirvió para que un grupo de Mercenarios me siguieran-

-Despues en esa noche fuimos al campamento de los Bandidos de la Nacion del Fuego, era sin duda bastante amplio , eran minimo 15 soldados , nada mal…a decir verdad lamentablemente ni uno de ellos vera de nuevo el Sol, ahi tome una de las bombas de explosivas de polvora que había fabricado antes de salir del Barco , rapidamente la lanze hacia una de las Fogatas improsivadas de ese campamento y haciendo que estallara en la cara de dos que aun estaban frente a la fogata lastimándolos un poco mientras despertaba todo el Campamento , yo rapidamente corri por un sendero bastante amplio que casi se podia ver como un camino mientras poco a poco note como ellos iban acercándose a este sendero , me detuve lentamente en un sitio donde estaba el Grupo de Mercanarios , les había entregado mis "Tirokka" quedándome yo con una , y diciéndoles el proceso de recarga , claramente en mi mochilla llevaba mas "balas" y "Polvora", cuando llego el grupo entonces sonrio con arrogancia al vernos-

-Tan desesperados están! Que van atacarnos con Varitas…no me hagan reir…conmigo es mas que suficiente! –Decia el Lider del Campamento mientras empuñaba sus brazos haciendo que saliera ligeramente fuego de ellos , estábamos a una distancia segura de sus ataques mientras yo tomaba mi arma y me ponia en una posición en la que pudiera apuntarle y dispararle- JA! Que haras con eso….te estas burlando de mi?! –Decia ahora burlon pero enojado al decir lo ultimo-

-No…-Respondi con simpleza- Yo solamente estoy "Jugando" –Dije eso con tranquilidad y Jale del Gatillo….nunca me espere ese resultado…la puntería perfecta…la armadura de ese soldado cedió al instante y la atravesó haciendo que atravesara su pecho y justo donde estaba el corazón literalmente diseccionándolo internamente mientras se pudo oir un ligero segundo sonido mecanico , la bala había quedado en la espalda del Maestro fuego y no pudo atravesar la parte de la espalda de su armadura-

-Los maestros fuegos como los Mercenarios se quedaron Atonitos, pero mas los maestros fuegos , en ese momento dije- Primera fila vamos! –Esa era señal , Cinco Mercenarios que tenían un Tirokka en sus manos se pusieron en la misma posición que yo estuve apuntando a los soldados , se oyeron 5 disparos….cayeron siete soldados , al ver como atravesó una de las balas a uno desde el ojo hasta la cabeza transpasando el casco y luego quedarse incrustada en la cabeza de otro hacia que sonriera…que sonriera mejor que nunca…era como un juego para mi…era tan divertido que hasta podría reir, los últimos 7 estaban asustados…mientras la Primera fila retrocedia y otros cuatro junto conmigo que había terminado de recargar apuntábamos , los Maestros fuegos trataron de correr…pero solamente al oir el sonido de nuestros disparos 6 cayeron mientras yo desvaine mi espada y corri rapidamente hacia el ultimo que quedaba, no tuve piedad , con un movimiento rápido le degollé el cuello y lo decapite-

-Wow….esto es impresionante…esos maestros fuego no duraron nada…..fue tan sencillo –decia una Mercenaria mientras yo sonreía divertido agitando una vez mi espada limpiándole la sangre mientras la enfundaba-

-Les interesaría un trabajo mas…digamos…es un próximo juego….ese dia….podran dispararlas tanto como quieran…pero tengo ahora varias ideas que podrían funcionar….-Ahi los mercenarios solamente sonrieron y asintieron , parecía que las Armas que yo había hecho les dieron poder , al final les di parte de las municiones y la polvora la conseguirían ellos , ellos se fueron por su lado mientras yo iba hacia donde estaban los demás , de alguna forma…me sentía inspirado…a crear nuevas armas, y gracias al mecanismo del "Tirokka" ahora comprendia aun mas los mecanismos necesarios de otras armas, sin duda….seria interesante…faltaba poco para el Eclipse…ese dia debía asegurarme…tener "Nuevos juguetes listos para la nación del fuego"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

(Sucesos en el Dia del Sol Negro)

-Habia trabajado bastante desde ese dia….Aang a pesar de estar listo para su combate con Ozai , yo tenia mi propia estrategia y gracias a los Submarinos que había fabricado el Mecanico y me informo con bastante tiempo pude encontrarme con varios soldados , rebeldes y incluso Mercenarios con un odio puro a la Nacion del Fuego , al parecer la Influencia en el Campamento que había probado mi "Tirokka" me hicieron llamar "El señor de las armas" era algo comico a decir verdad e ironico , Aang con el resto de la armada de los Maestros fueron dirigiendo el ataque hacia la capital , mientras iban avanzando lentamente yo estaba en el puerto con mi padre y el Mecanico , según el le había comentado sobre los diseños de mis "Armas" , ahí unos nuevos Submarinos llegaron la Insignia parecida a un Craneo y de eso salieron , No solamente soldados , rebeldes listos para atacar a la nación pero todos con Armas , Lo renombramos "El Rifle Tirokka" sonaba mejor que solamente eso , los Camiones de Transporte de depósitos de Agua y Tierra , ahora llevaban varios soldados incluyéndome hacia el frente , después de un momento nosotros pasamos los Tanques de manejo de la tierra , Los soldados con mis armas se pusieron al frente de todos los Maestros , Tanto Toph como mi hermana y Aang se quedaron viendo , solamente se pudieron oir el sonido de los "Rifles" dispararse uno tras otro y los Soldados de la Nacion del Fuego empezaron a caer uno tras otro , después de una fila había disparado otra fila pasaba al frente , y se ponia en posición para disparar , era un Avanza poco a poco el Eclipse llego , y un nuevo proyecto en el que había trabajado estaba siendo traido por otros Camiones , pero se veía como si fuera un Cilindro de Acero parecido al cañon de los Rifles solamente que mas grande , esto era literalmente un Cañon-

-Lo habíamos desarrollado y producido unos días antes de la llegada a la Capital , esa era algo tan preciso como uno de mis rifles y tan devastador que una catapulta de la Nacion del Fuego , al final se necesitaba colocar una bala de acero del tamaño cercano a una cabeza y después se debía jalar una cuerda que jalaba un gatillo , el disparo era ensordecedor y el cañon al no tener una base fija si no era sostenido con dos ruedas de madera lo hacia retroceder pero las Torres de las ballestas que habían estado tratando de acercarse nosotros para destruirla , fueron totalmente demolidas-

-Era sumamente divertido….era como estar en un campo de juegos , Incluso los Maestros Tierra incluso la propia Toph quedo parecía una tortuga comparada con el avance de las tropas…ninguno de las tropas que sostenia una de mis armas era un maestro, no controlaba ningún elemento y aun asi…estábamos superando completamente a la nación del Fuego-

-Al final…el Avance de nuestras tropas fue Inevitable y Las tropas de la Nacion del fuego que defendían , eran mandandos a volar por el ataque de nuestros cañones y destruidos por las balas de mi rifles , yo solamente caminaba entre los cuerpos caidos de los soldados de la Nacion del fuego , mientras los Soldados que yo había reunido…avanzaban completamente pisando los cuerpos , disparando y siguiendo adelante , yo miraba sonriente…ese libro…aun no estaba leído ..aun faltaban varios diseños por crear y probar..pero estas armas…ante las manos de estas personas ahora con poder….causaran una guerra completamente , una aun peor que la que inicio la nación del Fuego hace 100 años-

-Una leve sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, Sera divertido…podre crear mas "Juguetes" podre ver el resultado en mas "Campos de Juego" y podre seguir disfrutando de una guerra…tras..otra…tras otra…lo siento Aang…pero creo que mientras yo siga vivo…no podras estar en paz…."Señor de las armas" nah…ese titulo es demasiado vacio….creo que deberían llamarme próximamente…"Un señor de la guerra"-

_**Hola holitas! Como les va!? Bien este One-shot , ya se que es loco oscuro y con varias cosas extrañas además de que al ver el Diseño en el libro Sokka pudo crear Rifles y perfeccionarlos hasta el punto en que las armaduras de los Firebenders ya era inútiles , y si lo volvi mas conspirador , mas oscuro y mas sádico , le agregue un poco del toque Hellising del Mayor , XDDDD pero me parecio una buena idea pero ahora al punto**_

_**Este One-shot es una prueba , osea si les gusto pronto creare otros en un nuevo Fic lleno de One-shot llamados "Todos los seres tienen su lado oscuro" este iba a ser el primero ya que fue mi primera idea , tengo 10 ideas en total , asi que si quieren agregar algo puedo incluirlo a esas ideas , cuando tenga listo los One-shota voy a publicar ese fic…mientras espero que hayan disfrutado de esta prueba y este adelanto**_


End file.
